This invention relates to feed systems for electric arc smelting furnaces and more particularly to a feed system which permits delivery of feed material to chutes distributed around the roof of an electric arc smelting furnace.
Electric arc furnaces are employed for smelting the ores of various substances, such as nickel, phosphorous, silicon and the like. Such furnaces generally comprise a furnace hearth and an arched roof through which one or more electrodes extend. The heat necessary to promote the chemical reactions required for the smelting process is generated by electric arcs struck between the electrodes or between the electrodes and the furnace charge. During the smelting process, it is necessary to charge additional materials, such as coke or the like, into the furnace. Conventional furnaces may include one or more feed hoppers coupled to chutes which extend through the furnace roof. In this manner, material may be charged into the furnace from time to time.
Prior art systems for charging materials into smelting furnaces tended to deliver the material to a few locations. Other systems which included a plurality of feed chutes distributed around the furnace roof included a plurality of belt type conveyors running from a distribution hopper to each of the feed chutes.